Mwuaji Tribe
Umbrau Hara(Presumed) |leaders = Kuondoa(Presumed) |fleaders = Waueni(Presumed) Ukuqueda(Presumed) |lpop = Unknown |races = |fraces = |character = Rogue, Assassin, Wilderness Stalker, Primal |capital = Unknown, Zul'Gurub(Presumed) |fcapital = Zuldazar(Presumed) |language = Zandali |affiliation = Gurubashi Tribe |faffiliation = The Zandalari |alignment = Chaotic Evil |status = Highly Active}} The Mwuaji Tribe exist in Troll folklore and is also seen as a myth. Yet this Tribe's actual existance is known to some, Rastakhan for example. =Biography= ---- Early History The Mwuaji Tribe is originally from Zandalar, it was made thousand of years ago by the Zandalari to work as a secret assassin Tribe for the King and whoever ruled at the time. This Tribe was so hidden, not even every Loa knew of it's existance. Let alone any mortal. The Tribe works with Azeroth's best contacts, the Spirits. Who let them know of what is to happen. Which allows for a member of the Mwuaji to show up in the exact time and steal an objective or eliminate a target. The members work with Dark magics and Spiritual magic which allows for them to be unseen by the living, many creatures and humanoids targeted by Undeath is also counted as "living". The Spirits also hide their existance from certain Loas, Hakkar for example in recent times. Only the Trolls of highest statue will know of this Tribe's existance. Rala'Khan Shadowaxe and Vorillj Vol'Khan are the two newest individuals to have gained knowledge of the Tribe. The Conversion As the Tribe had reached five-thousand years of existance, the Zandalari decided that it was time to change Species of Operation. Every five-thousand years, the Tribe moves to another species. The Jungle trolls have been the Mwuaji for three-thousand, six-hundred and twenty-eight years. The Species next in line are the Forest trolls. This will go on in an unending cycle no matter if one species or the other is wiped out. It will only stop when all species are unable to continue this tradition. Current History It remains as secret as it used to, the reason to why some leaders have been "documented" is because members of the Tribe tend to purposely leave behind tablets with names on them. "Umbrau Hara" is the name on the top of every tablet, as a new leader is found or the old one replaced, the name will move down in the next tablet. Mwuaji Species Cycle Change Every five-thousand years, the Mwuaji changes Species of Operations, that means that also the way of the Mwuaji changes depending on the abilities of the species. Zandalari trolls The Zandalari are the first Mwuaji and are the creators of the operation aswell. *The Zandalari are a perfect combination between speed, strength and intelligence. It grants them advantages in the open, facing their oponents head on. *The Zandalari are tall, which grants them extra dexterity, agility and flexibility. *The Zandalari have served five-thousand years as the Mwuaji, and will serve another 5000 after the Ice Trolls have served their five-thousand. Jungle trolls The Jungle trolls are the second Mwuaji. *Jungle trolls are extremely stealthy, this gives them a great advantage at heists and assassinations, *Jungle trolls are among the smallest species and most agile as well, this grants them a large advantage when it comes to open combat. Trolls in general has extreme flexibility and dexterity. Even Ice Trolls and Dark Trolls. *Jungle trolls have currently served three-thousand, six-hundred and twenty-eight years as the Mwuaji. Forest trolls The Forest trolls will be the third to serve as the Mwuaji. *Forest trolls are great with their envoirment, which also allows for stealth kills, yet they're more bulky than Jungle trolls and will do better in confrontations. *Forest trolls are among the medium sized Trolls which gives them better endurance and strength. *Forest trolls have currently served 0 years as Mwuaji. Sand trolls The Sand trolls will be the fourth to serve as the Mwuaji. *Sand trolls are extremely good at using Voodoo, which will be a great magical advantage once they take charge as the Mwuaji. *Sand trolls are among the smallest and most fragile species. Yet a Sand troll can easily brawl with a veteran Orc and emerge victorious even without their Voodoo. *Sand trolls have currently served 0 years as Mwuaji. Dark trolls The Dark trolls will be the fifth to serve as the Mwuaji. *Dark trolls are extremely tall, bulky and tough. They're the largest Troll species and have great camouflage at night and in the shadows. They will have the biggest advantage with strength and endurance and will utilize the night for even better advantages. *Dark trolls have currently served 0 years as the Mwuaji. Ice trolls The Ice trolls will be the sixth and last to serve as the Mwuaji before the cycle turns. *Ice trolls are very enduring and very strong, just behind Dark Trolls. They're also extremely agressive, just behind Dark Trolls once more and will use that in confronting battles. *Ice trolls are among the largest and strongest species and will use that to their advantage. *Ice trolls have currently served 0 years as the Mwuaji. =Recorded Members= ---- 'Founder' * Gal'rakhan Leaders * Umbrau Hara(Current leader) * Kuondoa(Secondary leader) * Waueni(Former leader) * Ukuqueda(Former leader) * Isipoki(Trainer) * Jokbawa(Trainer) Students * Mwundo(Student of Umbrau Hara) * Igazi Ummese(Student of Isipoki) * Jaumba(Student of Jokbawa) Regular Category:Tribes Category:Zandalar Trolls Category:Jungle Trolls Category:Forest Trolls Category:Sand Trolls Category:Dark Trolls Category:Ice Trolls